roblox_7_armee_oberkommandofandomcom-20200215-history
Zinaina Wermt
Zinaina Wermt is a 17-year-old soldier in the Wehrmacht in 1941-1945. RP Facts Sassy; Usually not afraid. Anything she can pick up. She always keeps a Schofield. Appearence Zinaina is a female in her late teenage years. She has black hair and blue eyes. Her personality is primarily based on being sassy, and she is especially mean to Waffen SS. During Bulge, she managed to say "Fuck You" to one, pressuring him to execute her, in which she lived. She commonly wears the standard 7. Armee uniform. In Rostov and Gazala, she wore an M43 cap with the uniform, but in Bulge, she wears a green helmet that matches the shade of the uniform. Pre-War Zinaina was born in the 1930s to a not-so-wealthy family. She has a quiet life up until WW2. She was then pressured by her parents to join the Army. Her parents were Karen Wermt, who was involved in a gunfight in the 1890s, when she was in her 20s, and Adolf Heisberg, who was a hunter. Her family spoke mainly English, and rarely ever German. Zinaina caused a lot of trouble, like messing up the house, etc. This caused her parents to want to send her away. After learning about the Hitler Youth program, Karen and Adolf sent her away toward the program location. There, after joining Hitler Youth and the 7. Armee Oberkommando, she donned the dark green to signify her place in the family of 7. Armee. During the War At home, without Zinaina, Karen and Adolf missed their daughter. After learning about Karen being American, she is taken away by the Waffen SS. Sending her to Dachau, she was tortured, and basically starved, and had forced labor on her. During the Battle of Bulge, Karen is sent to Auschwitz, where she was put in a shower room, however, it was a trick. Karen and everyone in the shower room was killed when gas came out and not water. Zinaina is informed later. Battle of Rostov This place was Zinaina's first taste of Wehrmacht life. She enlisted into the Oberkommando, and at Rostov, this is where she met many of her friends, including Ludwig Reims and Burchard Schold. In this era, at 14, she couldn't lift up an MP40, however, she had no trouble with pistols. Though, later, she did encounter her friends again. She could manipulate the heavy Solothurn 20mm Anti-Tank rifle, however, she has to be prone and the rifle has to be on the ground. Here, she was off task usually, which irritates her comrades. Then again, she didn't really know about war. Battle of Gazala This is where Zinaina met her "confusing side." She still called Waffen SS "Waffle SS," and thus, could lift up an MP40 now. Other than this, we have no info. Battle of Bulge This is where Zinaina met her traumatic part of life. She met up with her first taste of trauma when, during an interrogation, a few Americans raped her, forcing her to tell info. The only way she escaped was then she wasn't executed, but rather her executioner let her escape. She used an M1 Thompson to escape, which she still keeps. Next, some of her minor friends died, none of them being major. She met one of her primary enemies here, a Waffen SS named "Friedrich." After ordering the execution of an 8-year-old Soviet, she basically gave him the death stare everytime she passed him. One day, when she laughed about his last name, which was "FrenchFries," no joke, he took up a knife and stabbed her in the arm, making her consider Friedrich a traitor. Also, before that, one of her commanders, an SS named "Alin Shinecoff," attempted to rape her, however, thanks to a knife, she was able to get away. Even worse, while there, she learned that Ludwig had received Chinese Water Torture, and other terrifying things. Zinaina also now has a scar; her left eye is burnt nearly completely off by a Soviet Commissar. This resulted in her having a much more, personal hatred for the Soviet kind. After that, after escaping, a major friend, Joachim Reims, brother to Ludwig Reims, was killed after being mortally wounded during the escape. Weapons used in 1944-1945 = Weapons from 1941 and 1942